A Little While
by FallAway
Summary: Set during Never Completely Goes Away, the night before Jess leaves for New Haven. Anna asks him to stay. Just for a little while. Oneshot.


Summary: Set during Never Completely Goes Away, the night before Jess leaves for New Haven. Anna asks him to stay. Just for a little while. Oneshot.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just paired them together.

A/N: I got the image of the opening scene in my head and I couldn't ignore it. Major thanks, as usual, to Hider for all of the insane encouragement. Though these crossover ships are starting to make my head hurt a little. Feedback is my crack.

--

Her eyes opened slowly and she blinked, murmuring a protest when he got up to leave the bed. He held still and she sighed softly, snuggling further under the covers. Jess let out a breath and watched her for a moment, making sure she was truly asleep before getting completely out of bed. His eyes scanned the floor hastily and he cursed under his breath. They weren't adjusted to the lack of light in the room yet, and though city lights and the moon shone through the window of her bedroom it still wasn't much to see by.

She moved to get closer to him under the covers and frowned when she realized he wasn't there. Pulling her arm out from under the sheets, she ran a hand through her disheveled hair. Ignoring the goose bumps on her arms that had appeared thanks to the temperature of the room, she resisted the urge to pull the comforter completely over her head. Anna's hand left her hair and rubbed across her face briefly and she blinked, the room coming into focus. She watched him pull his boxers up his hips, searching the floor for his jeans, and she frowned.

"Jess, what are you doing?" she whispered. Brown eyes locked onto her face and she propped herself up on her elbow with a yawn. Jess smirked softly and scratched the back of his head, wandering back over to the mattress. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers and she slid her hand around his neck to keep him close.

"I have to finish packing," he murmured. Sighing, she sat up more and kissed him again. He pulled away a moment later and moved away from her to retrieve the rest of his clothes, leaving her sitting on the bed with nothing but a sheet to protect her from the cold. Jess ran a hand through his hair haphazardly, feeling her eyes on him as he turned away from her.

She watched him as he found his jeans and began to pull them on and then sighed, tucking her arms around her body to keep the sheet more firmly against her skin. "Jess," she whispered. He looked up at her and she exhaled slowly, smiling softly. A smirk spread across his features in turn and she raised one arm, crooking her finger. "Come here," she demanded quietly. His eyes pleaded with her and hers pleaded right back.

With a sigh, he made his way across the bedroom again and crawled up onto the mattress next to her. His mouth found the curve of her shoulder, trailing along it until he reached the juncture where her shoulder met her neck. Gently, he bit down on the skin there and she gasped quietly, the sheet loosening against her body as her hands flew up to hold him in place.

Pressing kisses all along her neck, he bit her earlobe gently and then kissed her cheek once. She swallowed thickly, closing her eyes, and his lips brushed across her cheek again, just below her eye. After a moment he pulled away and she opened her eyes just long enough to tug him back toward her for a kiss. Soft lips manipulated hers in kind and she sighed against his mouth when he pulled away. "Just … stay? For a little while?" she requested, sliding her hands down his spine.

Jess kissed her again and pushed her slowly backwards, wrapping his arms around her to support the descent. Anna settled comfortably against the pillows and smiled demurely at him, running a hand down the side of his face. "I have to be at the airport in four hours," he told her quietly. She sighed.

"How much do you have left to pack?" she asked, knitting her brow. Her voice was quiet, measured, and the syllables were still thick with sleep. Kissing her again, he let her pull him down to her, propping himself up on his forearms.

"Not much," he breathed against her neck, his tongue darting out to trace her pulse-point. She inhaled throatily and he smiled, closing his eyes and burying his face against her shoulder for a second. Her fingers ran through his hair and she sighed.

"Stay," she asked him again, quieter than before. Pulling back to look at her, brown eyes traced her face and she stared at him seriously. All traces of sleep left her eyes as he continued to gaze at her and when he finally nodded his consent she actually giggled into his kiss.

--

He ran his hands down her arms and she leaned up for another kiss, twining her arms around his neck. Laughing softly, he pushed stray strands of hair back from her face and pulled back to look at her. Anna smiled sleepily and he kissed her cheek gently.

"I'll call you when I get there," he promised. She nodded and yawned a little, leaning against him tiredly. Jess smirked. "Somebody needs a nap."

"Your fault," she countered. "I told you not to wake me up when you left."

"I didn't," he rolled his eyes and curved his hand tightly around her waist. "You heard me get up and insisted on walking me to the door." He was amused, she could tell, and her arms tightened around him in response to his accusation. Burying her face against his shoulder, she nodded her agreement and then laughed. The sound was muffled by his button-up and he sighed quietly.

Pulling away, she eyed him for a moment and then grinned. "If any society wives try to kidnap you and make you husband number six, I'm not going to come save you."

"You're going to leave me to fend for myself against the horny old women?" he asked in mock-shock. She shrugged and untangled her arms from around his neck.

"I'd like to keep my head," she nodded seriously. Jess glared at her and she grinned, kissing him again before pushing him in the direction of the door. The needy streak was gone with the moon, apparently, and he couldn't decide if he was pleased with the fact or not.

"Nice to know I've got your support, baby," he snorted and backed up until he hit the front door, turning the doorknob easily under his fingers. Anna smiled and shrugged again, his shirt riding up her thighs with the action. His eyes flew to the site automatically and she scoffed.

"You already got in my pants four times in the last twelve hours, Mariano, you need to go and self-promote," she scolded while resting her hands on her hips impatiently. Jess thought she looked like a pixie, standing there while his shirt swallowed her whole, looking entirely displeased with where his gaze had been a moment before.

Opening the door and moving forward to allow it room to swing, he sighed. Her gaze softened and he stepped forward again, tangling his hand in her hair as he kissed her. They parted moments later and he nodded with a smirk before turning to leave.

"Hey, Jess." He turned around again and she smiled. "Tell Rory I said hi?" His stomach dropped slightly and he nodded, winking at her as he pulled the door shut behind him. She continued to smile even when she couldn't see him anymore, and her arms wrapped tightly around herself. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and yawned before heading back to her bedroom to sleep in for a few more hours.

Jess pressed the down button on the elevator and crossed his arms as he waited. His eyes strayed to her door one last time before the light above the metal doors dinged and he took a deep breath before stepping inside and pressing the button for the lobby. The box of books sitting in his apartment needed to be dispersed, and she was adamant in insisting that he go see his ex while he was in Connecticut. Part of him wanted to stay behind with her, though.

Even if it was just for a little while.


End file.
